papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Toad Town Dojo
|place = Toad Town|shop = N/A|lead = The Master|species = Buzzy Beetle/Duplighost/Toad|maj = N/A|min = N/A|enemy = Chan/Lee/The Master|image = ToadTownDojoPM.png}}The Toad Town Dojo is a location in Toad Town run by The Master in Paper Mario. It has two other trainers, Chan and Lee. The Dojo is an optional place where Mario can train to hone his skills. There are 5 "degrees" in The Dojo. The first of which, represented with the First-Degree Card, is obtained by defeating Chan. The second degree, represented with the Second-Degree Card, is obtained by defeating Lee. After defeating Chan and Lee, Mario is allowed to fight The Master three different times. Each time, The Master gets harder. Defeating him once gives you the Third-Degree Card, defeating him twice gives you the Fourth-Degree Card and defeating him at his hardest gives you the Diploma. The Master in his final form is harder than Bowser, making The Master the hardest enemy in the game. There are no particular rewards for getting these Degree-Cards. Defeating Chan, Lee, or The Master does not gain you any Star Points. Your only reward is the praise of certain characters in the game. A Toad outside the Dojo, a Dryite in Dry Dry Outpost, and a Penguin in Shiver City will all say different things depending on what degree card you have. Praise The Toad outside the dojo will say: No Degree: You don't have it? The Degree, Mario. The Degree shows how strong you are. Ha ha ha... I have it. I fought at the Dojo over there and got it from The Master. I am one bad Toad!! 1st Degree: Hey, that's... a First-Degree Card! I have one, too. See? A First-Degree Card!! That means I'm as strong as you! Cool! I'm bad! Yeah!! 2nd Degree: Hey, that's... a Second-Degree Card? Whoa! Cool! You fought your way to a Second-Degree Card? Mario, you're awesome!! 3rd Degree: Hey, that's... a Third-Degree Card? Whoa! Wow! Whoop! I knew you were strong!! 4th Degree: Hey, that's... a Fourth-Degree Card! Whoa! Amazing! You rule, Mario! You must be crazy strong!! Diploma: Whoa! Can it be? That's... a Diploma??? Whooooopeee! It's real, isn't it? You defeated The Master! Wow! You're the best, Mario!! Aargh! The Dryite in Dry Dry Outpost will say: No Degree: Are you aware that there's a Dojo in Toad Town? There is! A while ago I took one of the Dojo challenges and did pretty well, I must say. I got a Second-Degree Card. You look pretty strong, so... Huh? You haven't earned any Cards?! 1st Degree: Sayyyyy... Is that... ...a First-Degree Card? Hee hee! It just so happens, that I have in my possession a Second-Degree Card! Know what that means? I'm stronger than Mario! Yeah!! 2nd Degree: Sayyyyy... Is that... ...a Second-Degree Card? Hey, I have Second-Degree Card, too! Oh, awesome! I can't believe that I'm as strong as you are, Mario!! 3rd Degree: Sayyyyy... Is that... ...a Third-Degree Card? Whooa! That's great! Seriously, that's great, Mario. You must be a powerhouse!! 4th Degree: Sayyyyy... Is that... ...a Fourth-Degree Card? Whooa! I wouldn't want to tangle with you, Mario!! Diploma: Sayyyyy... Is that... ...a Diploma...!? Whoa! WHOOOAAA! You defeated The Master!! That's unbelievable, Mario! Great! Seriously great! I mean, really great!!! And the Penguin in Shiver City will say: No Degree: Mariooooo!!! Did you know that there's a Dojo in Toad Town? I go there all the time. I finally got my Third-Degree Card the other day. I'm sure you have a much higher ranking than I do, though. What? You don't have anything?! 1st Degree: Hey... You have... ...a First-Degree Card! Heh heh heh. A beginner, huh? I've got a Third-Degree Card. Looks like I'm stronger than you.! 2nd Degree: Hey... You have... ...a Second-Degree Card! Heh heh heh. It's a start. I've got a Third-Degree Card. I must be tougher than you.! 3rd Degree: Hey... You have... ...a Third-Degree Card! I've got a Third- Degree Card, too!! Cool! We have the same ranking! We're equals!! 4th Degree: Hey... You have... ...a Fourth-Degree Card! Wow, you're strong! I wish I were that strong... I'd better train harder!! Diploma: Hey... You have... ...a Diploma... Wooow! I mean, woooooow! You beat The Master!! How'd you manage that? You're the strongest guy ever!! Trivia *The names of Chan and Lee may be based on those of Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee-- Two famous Kung Fu movie fighters.Category:Locations Category:Area Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario Locations Category:Goomba Village and Toad Town